


Stop Talking

by noumenon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the RvB shipping jamboree<br/>Ship: Locus/Felix<br/>You're the annoying neighbor across the street that I can see through the window of and who doesn't know how to turn down their music, and I keep getting your mail AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I rly couldn't come up with a title okay

Yet another piece of illegibly addressed mail was found in Locus’s mailbox. It was made out to either Polk or Fekk or most logically Felix since it almost looked like that and that option is actually a name. The address looked vaguely similar to Locus’s own, but it was just as illegible as the rest of the address hence it always going to the wrong place. By now, Locus actually had a small box to store the unknown mail. He had been tempted to toss it the first time he got the wrong mail, but he figured someone might try to claim it. No one did. Which wasn’t that big of a surprise, after all, the mail would sometimes just be dropped on top of the complex’s boxes because the apartment letter was missing or unreadable and nobody took that either. But Locus still figured it was rude to throw away someone’s mail. 

The mail wasn’t really a big thing on his mind now, though. Locus had just gotten back from a late shift at the campus library fulfilling his job as a writing tutor for college students who had yet to learn how to not sound like idiots when writing essays. Engineers could be so stupid. They get to senior year thinking they can get by with nothing but math and now Locus has to teach them the difference between “affect” and “effect”. 

Now it’s almost 10pm and it’s Wednesday and Locus just wants to go to bed so he can get up in time for his 8am the next morning but no. Of course that inconsiderate asshole who is always playing music late on school nights has to start blasting and Locus can feel the fucking bass hitting his hears. He throws his pack on the ground and huffs. Through his window, he can see a light silhouetting of someone dancing across the street in their own apartment to the annoying beat that Locus should not be hearing from this far away.

It made sense, he supposed. He had already banged on the door of every apartment in his own complex trying to find the rude tenant who couldn’t learn how to keep their music down. This was even worse. It wasn’t someone who was playing so loud he could hear it through the floor or walls, it was someone playing it so loud he could hear it through his walls and across the street. How had no one complained to him yet?

This person was definitely going to have someone yelling at him tonight. Locus walked right back out his door and made his way to the apartment the music was coming from. 

He knocked loudly on the door, then again when there was no response. Finally the door opened to reveal short Korean boy wearing boxers and a croptop that read TURNT UP. He was much too composed to be actually “turnt” and the apartment didn’t reek, so clearly this boy was just an idiot. He hadn’t even bothered to turn his music down, so now that the door was open it was even more obnoxious.

“I’ve come by to tell you to turn your music down.” Locus said as the Korean kid just stared at him expectantly. 

“Oh come on, it’s not even midnight.” He complained. 

“Sir- “ Locus began. 

“Felix. Jesus fucking Christ, I’m not a ‘sir’. I’m way too young and pretty for that. Do you see any grey hairs or wrinkles on my perfect bod?” The boy, Felix, said as he posed.

“Felix.” Locus hissed. “Turn down your music.”

“Nah. What’s your name?”

“Locus. Now turn down your music.” He repeated, colder than before.

Felix didn’t even respond this time. He simply closed his door, and Locus was pretty sure that Felix winked at him before he did.

 

The next night the music started playing around 9pm. What reason could he have for partying like this on a Thursday night? Locus grabbed a jacket and was about to go yell at Felix again. He stopped at the door for a second, realizing this annoying neighbor may be the same person with the annoying friend mailing illegible letters. While he didn’t think Felix deserved anything from him, he still grabbed the letters that had been accumulating over time. It would give Locus something to throw. 

Today, Felix opened the door much quicker. He was actually wearing a shirt that appeared to be from the men’s section this time, but his skirt was definitely not from the men’s section. 

“Why don’t you just party with me instead of being a fucking nub?” He asked before Locus had a chance to say anything. 

“I don’t have any desire to party with you.” Locus told him, glaring. He also took this opportunity to toss the letters into Felix’s apartment. The papers scattered in the air, all but one landing on the carpet inside. 

“What was that for?” Felix asked as he picked one up. “Oh shit, that’s where these went!” He exclaimed and started grabbing the rest of them. 

“Tell your friend to write more legibly, and stop playing music so late and so loud.” Locus stated clearly, trying to sound more stern than threatening. In his experience, sounding threatening only made cops show up.

“There’s one more right there.” Felix ignored Locus’s words and pointed at the envelope by Locus’s leg. He looked at Locus like he wanted him to get it, and when Locus didn’t move Felix got it himself. As he stood up, Felix took advantage of how close they were standing to grab the front of Locus’s shirt and drag him inside.

“You need to loosen up.” He grinned when Locus shoved him off.

“I most certainly do not.” Locus growled, trying his best to remain calm. “Now stop playing music, and stop inviting me to ‘party’ with you.”

Felix was still ignoring Locus’s words and slipped behind him to close the door again. “Thanks for these, by the way. My ex has shit handwriting and most of his stuff never gets to me, but he always puts money in his letters, as if that’s going to get me back. Ha, what an idiot.” He ripped open a few letters and sure enough, there were twenty dollar bills in some of them. Felix crumpled the actual letters that came with the money and dropped them to floor. Locus noted there was a trashcan not five feet from where he stood and yet he made no attempt to get his garbage into it. Felix pocketed most of the money, but held one bill out for Locus. “Here’s a finder’s fee.”

Locus raised an eyebrow to the gesture but took the money. “A bribe isn’t going to get anything from me.”

Felix took Locus’s hand before he could pull it back and tugged him further inside his place. “But you’re hot. And I’m hot. That alone should mean something.”

“It doesn’t.” Locus yanked away and glared. He was done being stern. “I will break your arm if you try to pull me anywhere again.” 

Felix rolled his shoulders forward and licked his lips. “I like bad boys.” He turned around and turned off his stereo. “This will stay off if,” Felix turned back around and leaned back trying too hard to look nonchalant. “If, you take me back to your place for the night.” He added a wink at the end. “I can guarantee you it’ll end in the best night of your life, if you’re willing to let it.”

“I’m not willing. And I will break your stereo.”

“Oh my god fine.” Felix threw his hands in the air in defeat. “Tonight, I won’t play any more loud music.” He waved his hand to shoo Locus back towards the front door that Locus had only even come through because of Felix. 

That definitely pissed Locus off, but still he turned and left if only for the sake of getting as far away from this ridiculous person as he could. 

 

The music did stay off, or at the very least it stayed down so it wasn’t bothering Locus for the next few nights. Then the next Tuesday it was on again, and again Locus found himself at Felix’s door at the new too fucking early for music time of 7pm.

“Here to see me?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe. It had taken him almost ten minutes to answer the door and now that he had, Locus could see why. He was dressed like he was about to go on a date and had just gotten ready, judging by how messy his hair still was. Likely he threw on and took off half of the shirts in his closet and forgot to brush his hair down after.

“What on earth are you wearing?” Was the first sentence to come from Locus’s mouth. Not exactly the thing he came over for, but it was a legitimate question.

“Oh this? It’s just the normal clothes I wear to class today.” He lied. Locus kept staring at him and Felix must have realized his lie was bad. “Maybe I dressed up for our date.” 

“Our date?” Locus questioned. “I am not going on a date with you.”

“I won’t play music loudly through ‘til the end of the semester.” Felix bargained, running his fingers through his hair to fix the damage he likely wasn’t even aware had been done. “You just have to take me out somewhere nice.”

“Why would you want that?” 

Felix shrugged. “You’re hot. I’m hot. I’m pretty sure I’ve said that before. Let’s go.” 

Instead of arguing, Locus had realized by now that he was never going to get anything better than these kind of bargains from this trollop, Locus pointed inside the apartment to the stereo, reminding Felix to turn it off. He did, then ran back to the door and grabbed onto Locus’s arm. “So where are we going?”

Locus decided right then that he was never going to speak to another neighbor again. 

“Anywhere that will make you stop talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite quickly thinking I had less time than it turned out I did have for the jamboree but I still think it turned out nice.  
> I might continue it further if anyone is interested. Their first date can only go horribly, after all.


End file.
